chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red,' 'Ryzhiy in the Russian translation, is a massive, huge, and muscular wolf-lynx hybrid, and is one of the enemies in the story. Along with Dagger and his minions, he attempts to steal the Destiny Sword from Inabe. Physical appearance Red is a tall, fluffy, bulky, and muscular wolf and lynx cross. He has very long ears with tufts of fur at their ends, kept together by two golden rings. His cheeks are also very fluffy, and form a beard around his face, ending below his wide chin. Red's cheekbones are well visible and prominent. His body is very fluffy, and he has huge paws and a very short tail. Red well represents his name, as his main colour is indeed red, while his cheeks, throat, belly, feet and back of his legs, and underside of tail are white. He also has several black markings on his face, black ears, stripes extending from his spine, tail tip, front and back legs, and black spots all over his body. The tip of his "beard" is also black. Red possesses three long, slim scars on his left cheek, the longest of which crosses his eye. Red's eyes are shaped like slits, and have very small, black pupils. Personality Headstrong and aggressive, Red is the leader of a group consisting of six members (seven, if we include him). He often loses his temper, and he is very bossy towards his pack, because he cannot stand their cowardice, even if he is a great coward himself. The only one he is not aggressive towards, is Dagger - his soft spot and love interest. History 'Before the events of the comic' Red grew up in a violent background, and he was used to being beaten, especially by his pack members, who considered him a cowardly wimp, because he wasn't able to care for himself. Upon getting his eye scarred by one of his pack members, he ran away and lived off what he managed to steal from other packs. When other wolves with a past similar to his came and joined him, he began being arrogant and bossy toward them, just like his old pack was toward him. He is now engaged in stealing precious goods, like the Destiny Sword, for his own hunger for power. The only good action he ever made, was to rescue Dagger from the kennel she lived in, saving her life this way. Despite his threatening appearance, he still acts cowardly when cornered. 'As of Chapter One' Red does not make any appearance in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Along with his minions and Dagger, Red is first seen chasing Inabe, Futatsu and Furie to get the information about the Destiny Sword from them. However, the Chakra Heroes suddenly appear and they fight the enemies back. Red forces his wolves to fight even if they are unwilling to, and after they all get defeated one by one, the wolf comes face to face with C.Y., who menaces to unleash her Chakra, Ajna, against him. Intimidated by her, Red decides to withdraw and runs away with his pack. This is the last time we see him in the comic. 'As of Chapter Three' Red does not make any appearance in Chapter Three or any of the following chapters. Relationships With Dagger Red and Dagger share a very special relationship. Despite both being evil, the two are actually fond of each other. Dagger is greatly thankful to him for saving her life, and Red, on the other hand, has a soft spot for her, and sincerely loves her. Despite this, he was never able to tell her, and, not being used to kind feelings; so, Dagger does not even suspect it. So for the moment, their relationship is at a stalemate. Trivia * In his initial design, Red was much slimmer than his final version. **Similarly, he was originally supposed to have two tails and a bitemark on his ear. The idea was later scrapped. Read more Category:Male